


Luck Be A Vulcan Tonight

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Luck, Caretaking, First Kiss, Get Together, Hair Washing, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Spock can't catch a break, Vulcan Kisses, barbershop au, hairdresser au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: Spock let out a breath as he flipped the plastic sign that hung loosely on the glass doors, hands lingering as the more tumultuous events of the day rolled through his mind. He’d be grateful if he could count off on both his hands the number of events that did not go smoothly-in any definition of the word-in the past ten hours. However, he had no such luck....Not that he believed in that.(Barbershop/Hairdresser AU. Spock has bad luck, and Leonard knows just the thing to help get rid of it, but they have something to sort out, first.)





	Luck Be A Vulcan Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/gifts), [sleepymccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/gifts).



Spock let out a breath as he flipped the plastic sign that hung loosely on the glass doors, hands lingering as the more tumultuous events of the day rolled through his mind. He’d be grateful if he could count off on both his hands the number of events that did not go smoothly-in any definition of the word-in the past ten hours. However, he had no such luck. 

...Not that he believed in luck.

However, if he did, it appeared that today’s events had proved to be stockpiled in the negative or “bad” luck that humans seemed to believe in. The “Domino Effect” that had been in play with his luck had been increasingly difficult to adjust to as time went on, and if Spock had not experienced it himself, he would not have believed that such a thing were truthfully possible. At least, for him. It was, as some would say, “not his day”.

“You alright over there?” A voice called from behind him, and would have startled Spock had he not seen the man’s reflection just seconds beforehand. The man, commonly called Leonard or some variation by many-save for Spock who preferred a more professional term, saying his name only within Spock’s own thoughts-was slightly hunched over his broom which stood straight up to end at his hands, whereupon his chin rested gently as he looked at Spock. His expression appeared... nervous? No, apologetic, though Spock could not fathom why.    


“I am well, doctor,” Spock stated, hands promptly moving to turn the lock on the doors. Three rotations to the left and Spock was met with a customary  _ click _ . He turned to face his coworker, who had remained standing a few feet behind him. “Is there something you require?”

“What? Oh, uh...” Leonard’s eyes wandered for a second before returning to meet Spock’s. “No, just wondering if you don’t mind doing the till tonight. I can clean up out here.”

Spock considered the offer. While the till was a serious task, Spock felt confident he could do the necessary calculations with little trouble-despite the events of these past hours seeming ardent on proving him otherwise. “Very well.” Spock retrieved the till from behind the front desk that stood to the side of the main doors. “It should not take long. I will come assist you when I am finished.”

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of his words, it seemed. “...Alright.” He finally commented, and Spock initially had trouble placing what it was in the man’s pause and inflection that made his brow twitch in annoyance as he passed the doctor by. Certainly Spock had issue with some things today, but his confidence in this task remained unwavering.

When Spock settled into the back room to count, he heard the familiar chime of the front door. Peeking his head out, he saw Leonard grabbing the folding display sign that Spock had left outside, and brought it in with another chime of the bell. Ah. He had forgotten that. Spock let a quiet sigh escape through his nose, returning his focus to the till he had before him. He was determined to have at least this go right for him.

It was curious, however, that the doctor did not comment on the sign’s location to Spock, rather simply bringing it in himself without a word. It was an opportunity to tease Spock, which he knew Leonard was fond of doing with higher instance as the time they worked together stretched on. With all the events of today, perhaps the doctor was taking pity on him for his “bad luck”.

Spock did not wish for the man’s pity. 

He made no claims of being a prideful being-as that was a very human emotion, a vice even-but all the same being pitied by Leonard was not something Spock found favorable. He did not require help, and soon this day, if it was in itself illogically “cursed”, would be over and Spock would return to himself tomorrow. Then the doctor would not look upon him with such pitying eyes and instead look upon him as an equal-as Spock indeed was. 

That was all Spock wanted. To be on equal terms and continue to work with the man and continue their near-daily debates, which Spock would prefer there were more of, actually. In fact, Spock considered it less than preferable that he could not work more shifts with the man. It was not that he required the money, but the satisfaction from their discussions could keep Spock mentally stimulated for an astonishing length of time. Additionally, Spock rarely felt that his shifts were long or tiresome when he could debate with Leonard, even showing an increase in the quality of his work and of his health as well.

Someone who had unknowingly done so much for him... Spock wanted to be on equal terms. Thus being pitied would not be allowable.

The till was finished with ease, and Spock regained some of the confidence that had been slowly waning as the day pressed further down on him. He took a moment to take a breath in and out as he listed what else needed to be done for the day. His station still needed to be cleared, organized and swept. After then, all that was left was to check the back doors and lock up. They were simple enough tasks he could handle by himself, so he could send the doctor home ahead of him. While he normally would prefer Leonard’s presence, to have the man here and pitying him would not not assist Spock’s efforts.

Spock loaded the tills into the safe, locking it up before exiting the back office and going directly to his station, which sat across from Leonard’s. He was prepared to go through his mental list of tasks, but found them all to be fully checked off. Had Spock finished these tasks already and forgotten...? No, he had purposely left it as the last thing on his list, as he always did. 

“Ah, I straightened it all up for you,” Leonard spoke from behind Spock, who turned to face him quizzically. Leonard rubbed a palm against the back of his neck and looked around. “Down to a ‘T’: all the bottle labels facing out and aligned, the nooks and crannies wiped and dusted and the like. Floors are done too.”

Spock paused a moment as he considered the situation. “I did not request your assistance.”

Leonard effectively rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re welcome. Anyways,” he cut in before Spock could reply. “Since your work is all done for the day, I need you to come over here.” He reached out and grabbed Spock by the wrist, the sleeve of Spock’s thin sweater acting as a decent enough mental shield from Spock’s touch telepathy. 

The sweater had been a gift from the doctor, in fact, when Spock had once complained about a customer who had reached out to touch Spock too familiarly, and left Spock with barely enough time to throw up his metal shields. He was surprised at the sudden gift, and Leonard had ever since be very careful of touching Spock, and the sweater allowed for more and more familiar touches between them without the threat of sudden, unexpected mental connection. He did not realize until recently just how often they really did touch... and found himself starting to curse the sweater for not allowing the deeper contact he had began to desire.

“Hey, you listening?”   
  
Spock blinked himself from his thoughts and looked up at Leonard, who had just let go and was leaning on one of the salon chairs with an attached sink utilized for washing hair. 

“I said to take a seat,” Leonard motioned to the chair between them. “Your hair is messed up from today. I’ll give you a wash before you go.”

Spock tilted his head slightly at the offer. “I can wash my hair on my own, doctor.”

Leonard let his head drop with an audible sigh, bringing it back up with a hand running through his hair. “Spock, that’s-I know that. Listen, you’ve had a rough day. As much as you try to hide it, it’s plain to see that Murphy’s got you wrapped around his little finger today.”

“Murphy?”

“Yeah. It’s-uh, Murphy’s law. Basically, ‘Anything that can go wrong,  _ will _ go wrong.’ In short, you’ve got some bad luck today. So, I’m here to help  _ wash _ it out.”

“...I do not see how washing my hair will help alleviate this ‘bad luck’ you believe I have.”

“Alright, you don’t have to believe in luck, but there’s no arguing that a massage feels pretty damn good after a pretty long, bad day. I’m a doctor, and that’s a medical _fact_. Especially for _Vulcans_.”

Spock considered the offer, and it was tempting. He had never had his hair washed by Leonard before, but he imagined that with the addition of the man’s medical expertise and anatomical knowledge, it would be highly effective in stress relief. Especially if the praise of his customers was anything to go by. “While that may be true, doctor,” Spock started, folding his arms behind his back as he faced the man. “I do not see a reason for you to go out of your way to do this.”

“Okay, well, does human decency mean anything to you? Anyone with half a heart would do the same, Spock. And since you’re my coworker and friend, that’s even more reason.” Leonard gazed up at Spock, worry prominent on his features. “Is that how I come off to you? That I would see you struggling all day and not try to help? I know we argue a lot, but I do care about you, Spock. I thought we were on the same page but...” Leonard’s gaze dropped to his hands that gently gripped the porcelain bowl. “I’m sorry if I had misinterpreted that.”

Spock moved forward and, hesitantly, placed a hand on the doctor’s elbow, which surprised the man. It surprised Spock as well, to allow this contact between them. Yet here he was. He let just enough in from the touch to sense that the doctor was being genuine, thought he didn’t need the touch to confirm that. “You had not misinterpreted, doctor,” Spock stated as Leonard’s gaze moved up to meet Spock’s once again. “I am... grateful for your assistance, however I do not desire your pity in such situations. I wish to be considered as your equal, and it has been my impression that allowing your pity would hinder that.”

“Spock,” Leonard began, choosing his words carefully. “No one is at their best 100% of the time. I mean, except for me, of course, but we all can’t be me,” Leonard flashed a joking grin at the Vulcan, granting him a raised brow before Leonard sobered up a bit and continued on. “Honestly, we all have times when we need help, and we aren’t meant to survive alone, either. And accepting or asking for help from someone when it’s rough doesn’t make you weak or lesser by any means. At all. If anything, it makes you stronger and healthier for being able to acknowledge your limits and take the necessary actions to prevent you from being thrown past them.”

“...A quite logical rebuttal.”

“Me? Logical? You must be having a worse day than I thought.” Leonard shot another winning grin up at Spock. “Well, what do you think, Mr. Spock? Would you allow me to assist you in washing away this bad luck?”

Spock considered momentarily before speaking up. “That would be preferable, doctor. You have my gratitude for your assistance in this matter.”

“Tsk. So formal, as always. You  _ can _ call me Leonard, you know.”

Spock raised a brow, releasing his hand from the man’s elbow at the heat Spock felt rise in himself. “I will keep that in mind, doctor.”

Leonard rolled his eyes before turning to the shelf to grab some supplies. “Alright, take a seat and we’ll get started. Let me just grab the shampoo and psi-null gloves. You prefer unscented product, right?”

“Indeed,” Spock said as he took a seat in the chair at the wash station. “The scented ones can induce headaches for me, at times.”

“Yeah, that’s the opposite of what we want here.”

“You do not need to bring the gloves either.”

Leonard fumbled with the bottle he was holding, nearly dropping it. “I-what?”

“The massage’s full effect would be lessened if you were wearing gloves, correct? Thus I do not require them, if you do not mind as well.”

Leonard paused. “I-uh, if you’re really alright with it.”

“I have just stated that I am.”

“Right. Okay.” Leonard said as Spock heard him fumble again before successfully placing the items on the mobile tray beside the sink. Taking the hairdressing cape from the bottom of the cart, he carefully draped it over Spock, allowing his fingertips to gently brush against the Vulcan’s neck as he tied the two strings together. 

Spock felt a chill down his spine at the touch, the hairs on the back of his neck briefly standing up. He heard Leonard turn the faucet on, the splashes indicating movement as the man ran his fingers under the water, likely in an effort to gage the temperature. When it was ready, Spock felt gentle fingers pull on his shoulders as a motion for him lean back, which he followed obediently. 

Once fully laid back, the cold of the porcelain sending another chill down his spine, Spock closed his eyes and focused on relaxation-the feel of the warm water rushing over and through his hair. He could briefly feel Leonard’s hands as they gently combed through Spock’s hair, making sure every strand was sufficiently damp before moving onto the next step.

The shampoo was a cool rush that enveloped Leonard's fingers against Spock’s scalp, a refreshing contrast to the warm water that hung in his hair. The man's sudsy fingertips circled down Spock's head to the bottom end of his hairline, where they slowly slid back up to massage near Spock’s temples. Spock felt near immediate relief at the touch, which was fascinating considering it hovered quite close to one of his psi points. And although he had already given permission for their skin-to-skin contact, Spock would not intrude on Leonard’s mind. His shields were still up, but there was just enough space to allow him to feel the briefest emotional reverberations from Leonard, which were focused on soothing vibes.

It was easy to see how Leonard had earned the nickname “legendary hands”. As skilled as she was with them cutting hair, he appeared even more proficient with them as he washed, and presumably immeasurably so with his medical work. Spock felt it a shame that, for all the time he had known the man, he was only now open enough to experience it for himself.

Leonard’s hands once again rubbed in small circles up and down Spock’s scalp, the rhythm so intricately precise that Spock felt himself nearly slipping into a meditative-like state. Once more the hands circled around, however this time stopping to massage just behind Spock's ears, sending a pleasant chill down Spock's spine. 

One that caused Spock to inhale sharply, then part his lips and breathe out in relaxation. The chuckle Spock heard hinted at smugness, and he imagined there was a grin to match it-should he open his eyes. But through the relaxation that hummed in his head and neck, Spock couldn't bring himself to do anything but raise a solitary brow before he continued to melt at Leonard’s touch.   
  
Suddenly, the hands on his heads stopped, one retreating from his hair. But before Spock could question it, he felt something soft and minutely wet press against his raised brow. As quickly as he had felt it, it was gone and the hands had not only taken up their normal place and resumed, but the water returned, rinsing the suds from his hair. Spock somewhat reluctantly opened his eyes again at the feel of a towel drying his hair, lifting his head as Leonard prompted in order to pat at his hairline.    
  
The whirring of the hairdryer sounded behind him, and the cool sensation roused Spock further from his limp, relaxed state. The artificial wind flowed through his hair and caressed the damp ends of his cut until they were fully dry.   
  
When Leonard had finished, he untied Spock's cape from the back, circling his arm over the Vulcan's head to remove the cape. Leonard bent down level to Spock's head and held out a hand mirror at arm's length so Spock could see.    
  
"I don't think that even you could argue with that wash," Leonard grinned, and in the mirror was the smug smile Spock had sensed before, just as he had pictured it.   
  
"Indeed, it was satisfactory," Spock commented, feeling a buzz on his brow that matched the question itching in his mind. "I was unaware, however, that I was getting an eyebrow treatment as well."   
  
"Ah, well," Leonard licked his bottom lip, "There was something there so I just picked it off." He held up two fingers to his own brow to demonstrate.   
  
"Are you certain?" Spock questioned almost too quickly, turning his head and noticing the man's face was a mere breath away. "To me, the feeling had been less akin to your fingers, and closer to  _ this _ ." Spock's hand reached up to the back of Leonard's neck and pulled him down into a kiss... 

On his brow.   
  
"...Oh," Leonard said, disappointment clear in his voice at the sudden change in destination of Spock's lips. It was a sound that made the tug at the corners of Spock's mouth pull harder in confidence. "I can see how you would think that, Spock."   
  
"And that feel compared to this," Spock used his other hand to seek out Leonard's, brushing the pads of two fingers against his.    
  
Leonard gasped. A ribbon of heat sparked from their fingers and rose through their hands, slowly rolling upwards until it dissipated when Spock pulled back, releasing them from the contact.    
  
Leonard's fingers followed, trailing just behind like flies drawn to honey. "I can uh," Leonard stumbled, realizing that Spock had not once broken their eye contact, while Leonard's had been flickering back and forth from his eyes, to his fingers, to his lips. "I see what you mean."   
  
"Do you?" Spock leaned closer to Leonard, mouths so very close, but not kissing so Spock could whisper over the doctor’s lips the word that had been hanging simply on his lips for far, far too long. "Leonard."   
  
"Hell, yes." Leonard closed the space between them, and Spock let himself be swept away. Spock closed his eyes at the sensation, one hand seeking out Leonard's that he knew lingered mere millimeters away. His other hand reached up to where it was before, taking it's place at the back of Leonard's neck to pull him closer, pull the kiss deeper.    
  
They stayed like that for a minute, just drinking in one another until, as per normal biological requirements(for their species, at least), they needed air that wasn't simply from one another.    
  
"Wow," Leonard laughed, leaning his forehead against Spock's as they caught their breath. The contact, psi points so close but not directly touching, allowed Spock to near tangibly feel the emotions behind that comment.   
  
"My sentiments precisely."   
  
Leonard chuckled at that. "I should give you a wash more often," He let out a content sigh and hummed, his eyes closed as he just stayed there, hand now moved to comb his fingers carefully through Spock's hair. The motion soothed Spock, and he couldn't help but imitate it for Leonard as well.    
  
"I am inclined to agree. However," Spock said, breaking their contact only to place a chaste kiss on Leonard's brow, "Allow me to first do a wash for you in return. I wish to convey the same comfort that you have given me."   
  
"Who would argue with that logic?” Leonard grinned, placing another kiss on Spock’s lips with an intensity that Spock determinedly matched. “Ooh, you’re getting better with each one. Seems like your luck really is starting to turn around, Mr. Spock.”

Spock raised a brow at that, which Leonard promptly kissed again, as he did before. “I believe I would be ‘luckier’, doctor, if you agreed to accompany me to dinner after work tonight.”

“Oh? Consider yourself luckier then. But on one condition.” 

“What would that be?”

“Don’t walk under any ladders on the way.”   


**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a small 800 word snippet that DEMANDED a reason for Spock's hair to be messed up, and about 2.5k words later, it's all pieced together! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> AU inspired by the below post for a few things such as Spock's sweater and smooching after closing time ;)
> 
> http://adenil-umano.tumblr.com/post/162554546190/sleepymccoy-adenil-umano-please-imagine-the


End file.
